Robocalls or robocalling is defined as a phone call that uses a computerized autodialer to deliver a pre-recorded message. Robocalls are often associated with political and telemarketing campaigns, though there are other uses such as public service or emergency announcements. Such calls are generally unwanted and generally violate the United States “do not call” registry, or skirt the registry by being a political phone call or by having a prior business relationship with the called party. When unwanted, as is the case of most robocalls, such calls waste many thousands of hours of people's time. Despite being punishable by fine, or through loopholes in such regulations, the calls persist, to the annoyance of almost everyone with a telephone. Specifically, many people greatly dislike telemarketing calls which try to sell them products or services, or to convince the to switch from one service provider to another, as these calls are typically unwanted, the telemarketers are often pushy and ask intrusive questions, and in general these calls waste the time of the called party.
While other solutions also exist, secondary considerations show that the problem remains unsolved. On Oct. 18, 2012, the Federal Trade Commission, a part of the U.S. federal government created the “robocall challenge” to try and develop, from the public, a way to stop robocalls. Further, the Federal Communications Commission has a dedicated guide to robocalls and increasingly tightens federal regulations on making such calls. Thus, it is clear that this is an unsolved need in the prior art with no obvious solution known, as of the priority filing date of this application.